


if you think this has a happy ending

by courvoisierinmycoffee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courvoisierinmycoffee/pseuds/courvoisierinmycoffee
Summary: Five Starks who didn't get a happy ending and one who did.





	1. robb

**Author's Note:**

> eh not proof read; just kind of a mess but hope you like anyway 
> 
> i got requested to write a stark version of "i do" and here it is 
> 
> i've written half of sansa's so i'll add that shit and then the rest when i can be assed lol

They meet as children when Theon is fostered into the Stark household. Robb is the only one to take a liking to the Greyjoy boy, whilst his mother frowns unhappily and his siblings hide behind her skirts.

Robb is fascinated by the older boy, with his too thin furs and shaking hands. He is shy at first, but Robb pushes himself into Theon’s life without any hesitation. Theon has no choice in the matter. 

Their friendship is a strong one, built on spending every moment they can together. Robb would do anything for Theon; it is the same for the other boy.

+

When Theon is seventeen, Robb falls in love with Jeyne Westerling. They make a beautiful couple, yet it hurts to look upon Robb’s smiling face when he sees her. It is easy to realise why – Theon has always adored Robb, after all, so being in love with him doesn't seem too far-fetched. 

Of course, Theon does nothing about it. His feelings are not returned. Why would they be? It is enough to have Robb’s friendship.

When Robb is sixteen, Jeyne Westerling leaves him. She whispers lies about Theon that burrow under his skin and refuse to leave him. Is Theon in love with him? Is Robb in love with Theon? 

It makes sense, but Robb is too scared to admit it. 

+

When Bran is eight, there is an accident. Theon is babysitting, entrusted by Catelyn and Ned only because of Rickon’s obsession with the Greyjoy. He takes the two to the aquarium. Both boys enjoy it. Theon buys Rickon a stuffed squid to take home.

It is as they are walking home that it happens. They reach a Zebra crossing and Theon is careful to check both ways, clinging to Rickon’s hand. He nods for Bran to cross, before turning to pick the younger Stark up – Rickon is tired and would only drag his feet as he crossed the road. 

So, Theon is distracted. This is why he does not see the car; it is speeding and the driver uncaring of the road rules, as they don't even attempt to stop. Instead, the car slams into Bran’s small figure, knocking the boy to the ground with an awful screech that Theon will never forget.

Rickon starts crying.

The car pulls over. 

Theon panics.

His first thought should to be call an ambulance or rush over to Bran’s side, but he stands frozen. Rickon wails in his arms. 

People begin to swarm around him. Theon can hear a woman calling for an ambulance in the background, whilst a young man rushes to check if Bran is breathing – and Gods, what if he's dead? 

Someone touches at Theon’s side. He flinches away. The world returns to him in blaring sirens and a child’s cries. It's overwhelming and terrifying, but Theon finally moves. 

He calls Robb, stuttering out too many apologies and none of it makes sense. Theon is crying too, choking back painful sobs as he watches paramedics place Bran on a stretcher. 

They ask him to ride in the ambulance. Theon does, arms wrapped tightly around Rickon as he stares at Bran’s unconscious form.

+

Robb blames Theon.

As soon as he sees Theon in the hospital, crying and clinging to Robb’s baby brother, he makes the decision to blame Theon.

He doesn't say it, simply ignores Theon in favour of pacing the floor. Bran was in surgery, the doctors had said, and it would be a long time until they knew the extent of the damage.

Robb tells Theon to go home. 

Theon does, too afraid to fight against the order. He blames himself too.

It is the last time Robb speaks to him. 

All calls go ignored. Eventually, Theon’s number is blocked.

He doesn't see Robb at school for the rest of the year. It's Theon’s last and he’s leaving for university in September.

Theon knows it's over.

+

When they meet again, Robb is twenty-one and working at a bar during the weekend. Theon is twenty-three and unemployed. They haven't spoken in years and won't speak again, but they're still in love despite it all. 

A large, too loud, group crowds inside the pub. They find themselves a booth in the back and drag extra chairs to the table. Robb watches them carefully, knowing the rowdy lot will only intensify his throbbing headache.

Three men leave the group in favour of gathering drinks. Robb serves them without argument, placing beer after beer onto the counter. One of the men, greasy and ugly, asks for a glass of water. It's a strange request considering, but Robb passed it over with a tight-lipped smile. The man smirks in response. 

It isn't until a couple of hours later that Robb sees him. 

Most of the group has dispersed by now, leaving behind a smaller collection of five men. They are quieter now. Two of them are sat to the side of the others. One has his head bowed, whilst the other – the greasy one with then smirk – invades his personal space. An untouched glass of water sits in front of them.

Robb is watching them curiously when he looks over.

Robb recognises him immediately, despite the almost-white hair and the hollowness in the man’s face.

“Theon,” He whispers to himself, desperate to shout for the Greyjoy and apologise for everything. I don't blame you anymore, he wants to scream, I know it wasn't your fault and I'm sorry I hurt you. 

Theon’s companion laughs suddenly, a harsh and cruel sound that has Robb looking away. When his gaze returns to the pair, Theon’s lips are on the other man’s and his eyes are closed.

He's moved on – of course he has. Robb shouldn't have expected anything less. It was silly to think Theon had clung to the memories of their relationship the way Robb had.

With a heavy sigh, Robb turns away. A customer waves for his attention and Robb serves them with a forced smile and friendly chatter.

Robb misses Ramsay’s fingers digging into the back of Theon’s neck, murmuring cruel words that make Theon feel dirty. 

He misses the tears that gather in Theon’s eyes, as he's hauled to his feet and dragged away, a hand wrapped too tight around Theon’s wrist. 

They don't see each other again.


	2. sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always not proofread
> 
> sansa is in highgarden for uni but takes a year off in between for second and third for her internship 
> 
> warning for major character (who and how will be in later notes)

It is love at first sight. Sansa swears it; the first time she saw Margaery Tyrell, she fell in love. 

They meet in a quaint flower shop, Growing Strong, owned by Margaery and her family. The older girl is tending to a collection of peonies when Sansa steps inside, but she turns her attention to the entrance when a bell jingles above the doorway. Their eyes meet immediately. When Margaery smiles bright and beautiful, Sansa knows she is in love. 

“Hello,” The girl greets kindly, welcoming Sansa into the shop. The peonies are quickly abandoned. 

Shyly, Sansa offers her own smile in response. It has been a long while seen she has formed such a crush. The last being Joffrey Baratheon, whom had left Sansa nervous and afraid when it came to romantic relationships. 

“Hi.” Sansa replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She is no longer a little girl, Sansa reminds herself; she can do this. “I need a bouquet for my friend’s birthday. I was thinking yellow roses?”

Margaery nodded, beginning to move through the store with practiced ease. “Of course. I can arrange a bouquet for you now.”

With a more confident smile now, Sansa follows after the other girl. A comfortable silence settles between them and Sansa finds herself relaxed in Margaery’s presence. It's strange, they've only just met, but Sansa has never felt more content around someone, not even her family. 

She watches as Margaery gathers everything needed and begins to bring together a beautiful bouquet. It takes some time, but Sansa is happy to wait. They share polite conversation, easily getting to know each other as Margaery fiddles with the flowers. 

When she is finished, Sansa is disappointed. Still, she pays and readies herself to leave. Yet, as she reaches out to take the bouquet, delicate fingers touch at her wrist. 

“Could I get your number?”

+

Their first date is a long walk through Highgarden, a quiet park near Margaery’s childhood home. Conversation flows easily, as it had when they first met, and the two girls find themselves learning all they can about each other. 

When it is time for the couple to part, Margaery steps away toward a rose brush and gently pulls a flower free. She turns to Sansa with a kind smile, offering it to the redhead silently.

Sansa takes it with a smile of her own and a bright blush decorating her cheeks. “Thank you,” Sansa murmurs. After a moment of hesitance, she darts forward to kiss the other girl’s cheek. 

Margaery’s face turns pink. 

+

Everything falls into place after that. 

They are happy together; both content with soft kisses and shared secrets and the sweet love they share. 

And Sansa is so ridiculously happy. 

+

It doesn't last, though. 

Sansa’s time in the Reach comes to end an too quickly. The summer is almost over and Sansa will be moving to Riverrun for her internship, leaving Margaery behind. 

They promise to stay together, to ignore the great distance between them. Sansa swears that it will not destroy them. 

+

Sansa kisses as if the world is ending – and to her, it is, crashing and burning as she leaves Margaery Tyrell behind.

“Stop,” Margaery laughs gently, pushing the redhead away and settling back into her seat behind the counter. “I have work to do,” She reminds Sansa, although Margaery certainly has no issue with the kisses.

“I wanted to say goodbye.”

Margaery rolls her eyes, turning away for a moment to pluck a flower from the row of roses behind her. “You aren't going away forever, San,” She reminds her girlfriend, handing over the pretty rose once she turns back again.

In response, Sansa blushes and holds the rose close to her. “It feels as if I am,” She admits sadly. 

“You can visit during the holidays,” Margaery assures her. “And I can visit you when I can get the time.” 

Sansa’s frown remains on her lips and Margaery’s heart aches to see it.

“I won't find anyone better than you, if that's what you're worried about. You, Sansa Stark, are all I need.” 

“I love you.” Sansa whispers to her in response, eyes brimming with tears now. 

Immediately, Margaery reaches up to touch her cheek. “And, I love you too.” She replies, giving Sansa a quick kiss. “Which is why, I know you and I will be completely fine. Trust me.”

“I do.”

“Save those words for our wedding day.”

+

Sansa does, in fact, save those words. She keeps them close to her heart, but never does she get to utter them.

Instead, Loras Tyrell leaves her a frantic voicemail saying Margaery has been hurt.

Instead, Sansa is given an engagement ring Margaery had been saving for Valentine’s Day, hoping to surprise Sansa. Loras hands it over with a sad smile and holds Sansa as she cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> margaery is hurt in a fire that occurs in her shop. she dies later in hospital bc of her wounds :/


End file.
